No Man's Land
by Fluttering Phalanges
Summary: "We could do it, you know," Gale said quietly. "What?" I ask. "Leave the district. Run off. Live in the woods. You and I, we could make it," says Gale. I don't know how to respond. This idea is so preposterous...but perhaps so much so it could work...
1. Of Blackberries and Escapes

**I'm sure this has been done before but I wanted to do my own take on it. **This is in Katniss's POV unless mentioned otherwise.** So, without further ado, here is chapter one. **

"_We could do it, you know," Gale said quietly._

"_What?" I ask._

"_Leave the district. Run off. Live in the woods. You and I, we could make it," says Gale._

_I don't know how to respond. This idea is so preposterous…but perhaps so much so it could work._

Chapter one: Of Blackberries and Escapes

I could feel his gaze boring into the back of my neck as he waited for me to respond. What was I supposed to say when a remark such as this was sprung onto me like an unsuspecting rabbit caught in a snare? My breath hitched as I inhaled deeply raising my eyes to meet his.

"What about Prim?" I managed to finally say. Did he expect me to leave her behind? He knows that she meant more to me than any freedom his suggestion could provide. I watch as he considers this for a moment and gives one firm nod of his head.

"We'll bring her will us." He said, though now the tone of his voice sounded a little uneasy.

"And your siblings?" I asked as if he had forgotten about them, "What of Rory, Vick, and Posy?" I watched as he lifted a small twig from the ground and proceeded to roll it between his thumb and pointer finger.

"I don't think my mother would be so keen on letting them join us." He said quietly not meeting my gaze.

I hadn't even thought about my mother until he mentioned his. My mother, ever since my father had died, had been an empty shell of her old self. Would she be able to make such a journey with Gale and me? Perhaps it would be good for her, a fresh start, no more painful memories to give her night terrors… But I knew deep inside I'd never be able to get her to come with us.

"Don't worry," Gale said as if being able to read my thoughts. "My mother will watch over her, she wouldn't let her starve." His hand rested on my knee as his eyes finally meet mine. "She'll be safe, I swear it."

I adverted my eyes from his gaze as I pretended to be interested in my bow. "And the Capitol?" I mumbled running my fingers down the length of my bow's limb. "Don't you think they'd go after our families when they discover us gone? Torture them into telling them where we went off to? Gale," I placed my hand over his. He looks down at it with eyebrows raised obviously not used to a touch such as this from me. "What if we ended up like…them?"

I watched him tense at my words knowing full well he knew what I was referring to. The thoughts of that morning were still fresh in my mind as if they had happened yesterday and not a few years back. The haggard expressions on the boy and girl's faces, the hopelessness I felt when I was unable to help the Capitol found them. I wondered what had happened to the two. The boy was surely dead and the girl? What had become of her? I shuddered at the thought of that being Gale and I.

"Katniss." A low voice broke my trail of thought. I looked to see Gale eyeing me with a mixed expression of curiosity and concern. "Katniss." He repeated slowly, "Are you alright?"

I wasn't too sure how to answer his question. I wouldn't say that I wasn't alright, it was more of, was I troubled or not. I knew that this might be our last shot at this. Today was the Reaping and within a glass ball labeled 'Male Tributes' in thick print were forty two neatly folded slips that read clearly the name "Gale Hawthorne". What if today was the Reaping where prim and proper Effie Trinket withdrew one of those slips with a quick flip of her wrist? Could I bare to watch my best friend, my hunting companion make his way onto that stage that would probably be the last place he would step foot on in District 12? I would most certainly blame myself for his demise if that were to occur.

"If we're going through with this it has to be done now." My voice was low and full of solemness. "Everyone will be too caught up in the Reaping to notice the disappearance of a few Seam children. I'd give us about three maybe four hours before it starts to get around," I pause, "That is, if one of us isn't chosen." I lift my eyes to meet his gaze. He stares back at me, the fingers that were holding the twig covered in small bits of crumbly dried bark. I cannot tell what he is thinking at the moment, his face is void of emotion just as it is whenever he is concentrating on squirrel he's about to nab.

"You know," He said quietly, brushing off his fingers against his pants' leg. "There would be no turning back." I listen to his words and begin to wonder if he's second guessing his decision. I inhaled deeply, my chest rising as I gnaw thoughtfully on my bottom lip.

"I know." I say quietly hoping I do not sound anxious. He merely nods in response as he sits there silently for a moment as if deep in thought.

"Definite answer?" He asks suddenly as he shifts where he sits trying to get comfortable. "No maybes, Katniss, yes or no?" His voice is firm and has dropped and octave as his words sink into the crevices of my brain grabbing each nerve like a leash. My heart suddenly begins to race as if his finger is switching back and forth on a two button panel, one button is meant for survival, the other death, but which button is which I do not know, the only way to find out is to press on. Thoughts and memories that I have collected over the years during my time in District 12 flash before my eyes. Hunting with my father, the mines, schooling, tiny Prim singing sweetly to that god awful cat, Buttercup, my dear father's death, my mother's losing grasp of reality, that baker's son who gave me those loaves one, and of course, there was Gale. There was always Gale. I inhaled deeply knowing that I am insane, that I have truly shoved the rational Katniss into a prison under lock and key.

"Yes." I reply. "Yes, I want to runaway."

**I do hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I shall update soon if people seem to like it. ** Please review, alert, favorite, all of the good jazz, it does an author's heart good. Thank you so much for taking the time to read.-Jen****


	2. Oh Seam Children Where Art Thou

**Thank you so much for those who reviewed and added this story to their favorites. It really means a lot to me that I have your support in writing this. I was struck with several ideas last night that I cannot wait to incorporate into this story. Now, without further ado, here is chapter two.**

Chapter two: Oh Seam Children Where Art Thou

"I—I don't understand, Katniss," I could feel Prim's eyes following me as I hurriedly shoved whatever I thought of the utmost importance into two small packs. "What do you mean we're leaving?" Buttercup let out a low growl as I accidently tossed an old sock onto Prim's lap where he sat. That was another thing I was looking forward to, saying goodbye to that hideous cat.

"I said," I breathed as I did my best to shove a thin bed cloth into one of the bags. "You, Gale, and I are…" I tried to think of a better way to put it. "Going to a better place." Those were the words I had once used in an attempt to explain to Prim where our father had gone after his untimely demise. "You'll like it there, I promise." I wasn't quite sure where this better place was going to be, only that it had to be better than anything the Seam offered. Puffing, I managed to zip one of the packs shut before frantically starting on the other. I was supposed to meet Gale with Prim in exactly ten minutes at the forest's edge. I was not about to be late.

"I still don't get it, Katniss," Prim said softly as she removed the sock from her lap. "Are you saying that we're running away from District 12?"

"Not so loud," I scolded knowing full well that there couldn't possibly be someone listening in on us. Nevertheless, the thought of what we were doing had caused me to become paranoid beyond my comfort zone. "But yes," I puffed quietly as I zipped up the last pack, "That's one way to put it."

I heard a tiny gasp escape from Prim's lips as she stood up suddenly, knocking Buttercup onto the floor. He let out a disgruntled meow in response. "Katniss!" She whispered frantically, "You're delusional!" If I wasn't so worried I would have probably laughed when she put her hand onto my forehead checking to see if I had a fever. "Are you joking, Katniss?" I could see the worry in her eyes as she searched mine for an answer. "When did you decide this?" I decided it best not to tell her that I had come to this conclusion not but an hour ago. "Who else knows about this? Does mother know?"

I shook my head. "No." I replied quietly, "She doesn't. Only you, Gale, and I know about this." At the mention of his name, she seems to understand that it would just not be us on this journey. I take a step closer to Prim. My sweet, innocent sister who has never doubted any decision I have ever made in my life suddenly looks at me with a distant expression. I could not blame her. If I were in her shoes, I would be conflicted about what to do and how to respond to this. "Prim," I place my hands on either of her shoulders as I look into her eyes. "You and I both know she would never go along with us." Was I an awful person for making her choose between me and our mother? Would adding another rip in our already torn family lead her to finally break down? "Hazelle would take care good care of her. She wouldn't let her starve. She'd be alright." The words don't escape my lips with a confident tone. Prim's eyes, the eyes that my father had, begin to fill with tears. Before I realize what is happening, her arms are tightly around me, locking me in a tight gripping hug.

"Dad would have never wanted us to split apart." She sniffed, her tears soaking my shirt where her face was pressed. I stroke her hair gently as I listen to her. Our father. My dad. She was right, he never would want us separated. But, the was the reaping, my name had been slipped in several times over the past few years. The difference in separation between running away and leaving our mother behind or me, god forbid, Prim, being sent off into the arena was that the first option would give us all a better chance for survival.

"Dad would want us all too survive." I reply in a gentle tone. My heart ached as the next words slipped from my lips. "Prim...you don't have to come if you don't want to." I really didn't want to go without Prim. Maybe it didn't seem like it but I felt that I needed her more than she needed me. I looked down to see she had lifted her face from my chest and was now staring into my eyes.

"If you go," She swallowed hard trying her best to fight off the tears that kept trickling down the delicate skin of her cheeks. "I go." Her voice had suddenly changed. She no longer sounded unsure but rather confident in her words. I truly wished that I could sit her down for a few minutes, maybe even hours and talk to her, make sure this was what she wanted. I did not have that kind of time. I simply nodded as I nodded towards the bed.

"Take the right pack," I tell her, "It's the lighter of the two." I felt her arms slowly uncoil from around me. I watch as she walked over to the bed and selected the pack I had assigned to her. An deep meow came from the floor as Prim and I both turned to see Buttercup eyeing us both, his ratty tail swishing back and forth. Prim's eyes filled with tears as the realization that this would be the last time she'd see Buttercup hit her. I gave her a few minutes to say her goodbyes.

"The Hawthornes are really nice." She said through sobs as she rocked the cat in her arms. "They'll take good care of you. Posy will let you sleep with her. Just give her a chance, she's really nice, I promise. They have all the mice you can eat." Buttercup seems confused by Prim's actions but allows her to coddle him so. After a little while, she planted a kiss on his squashed face and placed him on the ground. Her hand quickly rubbed underneath her nose as she sniffed. "He'll be fine." She said softly as if to assure herself. I give her a reassuring smile as I hold out my hand to her. She takes it without hesitation as she looked at me, awaiting a command.

"We'll put our packs by the door." I said as I reached to grab mine. "Then we'll..."

"Say goodbye to mother." She finished for me. I nodded softly as I give her hand a soft squeeze. I do not say anything because there is nothing that needs to be said. We walked to the front door in silence and set our packs down. "Mother?" Prim calls out masking the sadness in her voice extremely well. There is the sound of a pot being placed on the counter and I know where she is at once.

"In the kitchen." My mother answered as if on cue. I turned to Prim and nodded. Together, we made our way into the kitchen where we found our mother tidying up. "You two should be getting ready." She said turning to face us. "We have to be in the square in a few hours."

"We will." I lied trying not to show it in my eyes. "We just wanted to come and see you." She looked from Prim to me curiously as if sensing something was not right.

"Is everything alright?" She asked slightly worried. She probably just assumed it was the Reaping anxiety. At least that gave us an excuse. Prim and I nodded our heads simultaneously at her question. She cocks her head slightly to the side as she eyes us curiously. "What is it girls?"

"We just wanted to tell you that...we love you." The words feel like sandpaper on my tongue. That did not sound at all like me. I had not talked to my mother like that in a long time. I can see she feels the same way as she looks at me with the same concern Prim did when I told her of my plan.

"I love you both too." She gave us both a confused smile as she held out her arms toward us. We go into them without question. My arms wrapped gently around Prim and my mother. I allowed my eyes to close for a moment as I took in the last memory that would be of us together as a family. "Well," My mother says after a few seconds, "You two better go get ready." I can tell by the look in Prim's eyes that goodbye was not nearly long enough. I prayed quietly that she could hold back her tears for just a few more minutes until we were out of sight.

"Alright." I replied as I take Prim's hand. "C'mon, Prim. I need someone to help me with my hair." I gave her a gently tug as I walked towards the exit of the kitchen. The tears have already begun to stream down Prim's face as we make it to the house's entrance. I swooped down and gathered the packs handing Prim her's. She takes it without a word as I opened the door and within a matter of a few minutes, we are well on our way towards the woods.

The streets are empty as most people are prepping for the Reaping. Prim's hand grasped mine as we made our way downwards to the fence. Surprisingly, once we make it down there, I discovered that the electricity is off. It normally is but on a Reaping day, I would have a feeling that towards the hour of the drawing they would turn it on to catch any last escapees. Shaking my head at the thought, I hold the wire up so Prim can get through. Gracefully, she slipped underneath it and I soon followed.

"Aren't you bringing your bow?" She asks after a few minutes. I look at her slightly surprised that those were the first words that came out of her. I nodded as we pushed through some bramble.

"Gale's got it." I assured her. "He's got my arrows and quiver too." I had given it to him previously worried that my mother would see Prim and me walking from the house with packs and my bow. Hazelle was far too preoccupied with the other children to notice Gale with such supplies.

"You made it." I hadn't even noticed we had made it to the forest until Gale's voice had reached my ears. I see him leaning against a tree, arms folded, as he looked from me to Prim with a still face. "Do you have everything?" I merely nodded as he handed me my bow. "C'mon," he said looking towards the silhouette of District 12. "We haven't much time." Gale was in his hunting mode, the attitude where he was focused on nothing but the task he had ahead of him. I realize at this moment that this is no joke. This is far from anything I have ever ventured to do.

"Come." I said softly, nudging Prim as Gale began to walk into the forest. Her hand reached down and gripped mine tightly. I turn to look at her and see the fear in her eyes. I pang of guilt hits my heart as I inhale deeply. "We'll be alright." I whispered as I led her into the forest. "I promise you." I look over at her, "I will never let anything happen to you."

I prayed quietly that I could keep that promise. If not, I would die trying to.

**I promise the chapters will get longer and have more action soon. Please review, alert, favorite and what not. It motivates me to write more. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have something thrilling planned for the next.-Jen**


End file.
